The present invention relates generally to physical fitness equipment, particularly to weight plates which may be used during weight lifting.
The physical fitness industry has seen tremendous growth during the past couple of decades. A wide array of exercise apparatus is available to meet the needs of a growing population of consumers engaged in physical fitness activities. Some of the new exercise apparatus include high tech interactive features which can display sophisticated graphics and information for engaging and holding the attention of the user while he exercises. Little has changed however in the area of free weight exercises.
Free weight exercises generally require weight plates for use with barbells and dumbbells. The weight plates are typically disc-shaped and include a center opening for receiving a barbell or dumbbell bar through the opening. Generally, a retention collar mounted onto the barbell or dumbbell bar retains the weight plate on the bar. In some instances, particularly for dumbbells, the weight plates may be fixed to the weight bar.
One major problem with free weight lifting and a cause of many accidental injuries is that it is difficult to pick up a weight plate, particularly disc-shaped plates having flat sides. Most users can typically handle the lighter weights of 5 or 10 pounds without too much difficulty. But as the size and weight of the weight plate increases one must be very careful to avoid injury. The problem, simply stated, is that a flat sided weight plate does not have a convenient hand hold to be grasped by the user for lifting it off a flat surface, such as a floor or a stack of weight plates. Lifting a typical weight plate off of a flat surface requires that the user apply sufficient radial and frictional force on the periphery or outer perimeter of the disc-shaped plate to lift at least one side of the plate a sufficient distance off the flat surface to permit the user to place his fingers around the periphery and onto one of the flat surfaces of the plate. Of course, the heavier the weight plate, the more difficult the lifting maneuver becomes. Lifting a weight plate employing the generally accepted method described above can cause injury by slipping out of the grasp of the user and falling on toes or finger tips.
Some weight plates include a flat surface on one side and an upstanding circumferential flange about the periphery of the opposite or second flat side of the plate. This provides a raised surface which may be gripped for lifting the weight plate when it is lying on its flat side. The same problem is encountered, however, when an individual attempts to lift the weight by the circumferential flange. A sufficient radial and frictional force must still be applied to lift the plate on its peripheral edge so that the individual can grip the plate by wrapping his fingers and thumb about the upstanding flange and outer edge of the weight plate.
The problems noted above are not encountered solely when exercising with free weights. Many exercise apparatus require that weight plates be added or removed to vary the resistance provided by the exercise apparatus. The typical weight plate is not only difficult to lift off a flat surface as noted above, but also difficult to hold and raise it up, perhaps to chest level, to mount the weight plate on an exercise apparatus. Likewise, removing a weight plate from a relatively high position on an exercise apparatus is also difficult and if not done with care may result in injury to the individual removing the weight plate.
Another problem associated with weight plates having a circumferential upstanding flange on one or both sides of the weight plate, is that the weight plates mounted on the weight bar are not in facing contact. The weight plates typically contact each other only at the flanges and are free to rotate about the weight bar relative to each other.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a weight plate which may be securely gripped and moved from one location to another without regard to its position relative to a flat support surface or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a weight plate that includes at least one notch formed in a perimeter flange providing access for engaging a flat surface of the weight plate and applying an axial force to lift the weight plate off a flat support surface.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a weight plate having at least one opening formed in the weight plate body near the circumferential edge thereof. The openings is sized to permit an individual's fingers to extend through the opening with the thumb wrapped around the edge of the weight plate for lifting the weight plate.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a weight plate adapted for interlocking engagement with an adjacent weight plate mounted on a weight bar.